


Rivalry

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, badminton au tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is sent to boarding school (Mikasa, of course, insists on going with home) as a punishment. He is less than thrilled about it and wants to leave ASAP. Upon meeting his two roommates, he decides he has a reason to stay...To beat that smug asshole Jean at badminton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this hella early in the morning, I'm so sorry.
> 
> I wanted badminton AU fics.

August 25th

Eren was a new kid at this school, sent here by his parents for being too "unruly" and because his father had attended the school when he was in high school. His adopted sister, Mikasa, followed him to the school with the excuse that she'd make sure he didn't make any trouble. Eren stood in the main office of the school while a heavy set teacher gave him a schedule and his room key. He was talking about their code of conduct or something. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks and rocked back on his heels, eager to get to his dorm room to plan his escape.   
"You should think about joining a team," the teacher said, folding her hands behind her back and giving him a cheerful smile. "There's a lot of options and we have both sports and academic teams. There's also a variety of clubs." she rattled off a long list of clubs which just went in one ear and out the other. Eren wasn't really interested in joining a team- especially not with a bunch of spoiled rich kids.   
Everything is separate for boys and girls anyway so, Eren didn't really know how Mikasa was going to "keep him out of trouble" or whatever. The teacher dismissed him and told him to go to his dorm. He picked up his dufflebag up off of the floor next to him and slung it over his shoulder. Most of the kids who've been here have been here since their freshman year so, it was kid of strange to see someone come in as a junior. Eren's dorm room was 330. He slowly made his wa y to the dorm- he had plenty of time, since it was a weekend- and fumbled with the lock for a few minutes. Right when he opened the door, a badminton birdy hit him right in the forehead.   
"Hello, roomie." a boy his age said with a casual wave. Freckles dotted his light skin."My names Marco. Marco Bodt." He smiled. A boy holding a racket, spinning it between his fingers rather clumsily probably in some sad attempt to look cool grinned.  
"Oh good, I'm still the most attractive guy in this room." Eren already decided that he liked Marco better.   
"Sorry Jean accidentally hit you." Marco chuckled and got up off of the bottom bunk. "Do you need help with anything?" Eren glanced at Jean before smiling at Marco.   
"No, thanks. I got it."   
Eren could already tell who he was going to hang out with. Marco was pretty good looking too, Eren thought, unpacking his stuff while the other boys chatted.   
"You joining any clubs?" Marco laid on his side.   
"I don't know yet." Eren was tempted to join whatever Marco was doing, if anything, and to avoid anything Jean was doing.   
"I'm on the chess team," Marco said. "But, you don't seem like the type to be interested in chess or stuff like that."  
"Don't even think about joining the badminton team." He gave Eren this shit eating grin. "You wouldn't even make the team."  
"Is that a fucking challenge?" Eren glanced at him, folding a shirt and placing it on the shelf in the closet.   
"Maybe it is."   
"Guys..." Marco sighed rolling onto his stomach.  
"When're try outs?" Eren was, admittedly, getting pretty pumped. He isn't really a sports fan but, he did play tennis in middle school. He was pretty confident that he could probably, at least, get on the team.   
"Monday." Jean sat his racket down and gave Eren a dirty look.   
"Well, the chess team still needs members..." Marco muttered.  
"I'll join that too." Eren gave Marco a huge grin before climbing to the top bunk and layign down.   
He vowed to get closer to Marco Bodt and to destroy Jean Kirschstein.   
That's all the motivation he needed to stay in this shitty boarding school.


End file.
